fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Hannahgrace.05/A Message From Darp
https://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army_Role-Play_Wiki I've never written a blog before so I'm sorry if it's bad or something... idk. An Introduction HI! Some of you may have seen me in chat, but most of you don't know who I am. I'm Hannah! I'm also a human resources rollback at Dumbeldore's Army Roleplay Wiki. (I put a link to it up top!) As some of you may know, there was an incident recently about code being taken w/o permission. Though, instead of treating the incident formally, some users - including I - made fake accounts and spammed chat. We shouldn't have and all of us really regret who have. We would also like to extend an invitation to the wiki to all you users. Apology So... This is the biggest thing. The topic came up today and we all realize how dumb and informal it was to spam. Most of you clearly didn't know about the coding situation - but I won't get onto that - and it was just a big mistake. The way we treated the situation was wrong... And, honestly, probably lost a lot of users here that could maybe join darp (that's what we call the wiki). I've gotten to know a few of you and you all seem actually so sweet. And we kind of come off as jerks. So, I know we're all sorry and I - like Soph (she's from darp) who's literally now an admin - and everyone on darp would like to let you all know what we did was wrong and would like to extend an invitation to our wiki. What is Darp? Like how this roleplay wiki is dedicated to the Keepers of The Lost City series, ours is based in the world of Harry Potter. You can make students who go to Hogwarts and adults that work various jobs like the ministry, St. Mungo's, own or work at a shop, etc. We love to roleplay in different locations (there's a whole bunch), create crazy dynamics (there's a Malfoy dynamic being made currently), and just have our chars make new friends! I guess it's like this wiki in that aspect, so if you do like Harry Potter, maybe you might think about joining... :) Questions Some May Have I'm going to answer a few questions any of you may ask, but please ask if you have any in the comments!!! What is Making a Character Like? It is definitely similar to here... But there are a few important things to add that are different. Firstly, you can't just create your char page. You have to make them a sorting forum first! What's a sorting forum, you may ask? Well, there both templates you fill out - for adults and students - with their history, personality, answering a few questions, and a sorting quiz for students that will state their house. Down below is an example of a filled out sorting forum. https://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Cosima_di_Sena_e_Bonaparte Now, once an admin approves your character - they may ask you to fix something before approving - you can make their page! Now, to make their page, you all probably know how to click the button on top and put their name... So, I most likely don't need to explain any of that. I, or someone else in HR, can help with whatever stuff once you get there. When making a word bubble, you need to make a separate page for that starting with Template:. Again, I can help out once you get to that stage. What is Roleplaying Like? I don't know exactly how roleplaying has been done here in the past, but in darp we have many roleplay locations that you roleplay underneath. You actually use your word bubble to roleplay with people. It may be confusing at first, but I can help out when it comes to that and it's actually a lot easier than you'd think. What is Chat Like? In darp, instead of commonly using the wiki chat... We use discord. So, if you have permission, you could make an account and talk to us there! (There's a link on the page where regular chat should be.) You can also owl (leave a message on user talk pages) whenever! Conclusion I really hope I have maybe tempted any of you Harry Potter lovers out there to at least take a look :p Again all of us - I am - really sorry. We treated the situation poorly and we hope we can put everything aside... Because, I know personally, most of you are super, super nice. Down below is a guide to the wiki that should at least help you start, and there are plenty of admins - including I - who are super willing to help as well. https://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Dumbledore%27s_Army_Role-Play_Wiki:Setting-up_guide Category:Blog posts